


Fumbling in the Darkness

by Rukazaya



Series: Dino x Hibari Drabble Candies [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya





	Fumbling in the Darkness

_**[Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Drabbles: D18 and 1827**_  
 **  
Story:**  Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Fumbling in the Darkness  
 **Pairing:**  D18 Dino x Hibari  
 **Rating:** R17  
 **Credits:**   **raenef_mignon**  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Warning:**  None save for the smut itself.  
 **Summary:**  Smut drabble request from  **nymous_fic**  DINO/HIBARI IN A (VERY SMALL) BROOM CLOSET One page long.

Dino's already unbuttoning Hibari's shirt and loosening both their ties as they hungrily kiss each other in the cramped broom closet. Dino searches for Hibari's lips as his breath is hot and heavy against the younger boy's face.

"Of all places, did you have to choose here to hide?" Hibari growls as he feels Dino's hands fumble for the belt buckles in the dark and finally reach their destination. Hibari bites down a soft moan when Dino's hands stroke him gingerly.

"Well, they're chasing me down so I can finish my paper work… but I had to meet you Kyoya." Dino finds Hibari's ears and lightly nibbles on them.

"And you call yourself an exemplary tutor?" Hibari retorts back, but he gasps when Dino's fingers touch the sensitive spot on his behind.

"I'll make your time worth-while, Kyoya." Dino promises.

Hibari glares back into the darkness and says, "You better, or I'll bite you to death."


End file.
